


Дела Семейные (Family Matters)

by strikernoqueen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Erik and his family are cute, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikernoqueen/pseuds/strikernoqueen
Summary: Хэдканон: Первый, кому Билли рассказал о своей нетрадиционной ориентации, был Эрик. Ему он признался даже раньше, чем рассказал Ванде. Когда мама спросила почему, он просто пожал плечами и сказал, что не так уж дедушка и Профессор Икс сильно пытаются скрывать свои отношения.--Эрик не особо хорошо разбирался в чувствах других и тем более в чувствах своего внука. Но ему было очень приятно узнать, что Билли решил сначала рассказать ему.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 19





	Дела Семейные (Family Matters)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636222) by [Arach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach). 



> Слова автора: Я наткнулась на этот хэдканон в блоге «Нежных хэдканонов Марвел», и он мне настолько понравился, что я решила написать по нему фиклет. Нет лучшего времени для написания, чем когда я в полудрёме и плачу над моими ОТП!
> 
> Как и всегда, приятного прочтения!

Эрик не знал, почему он согласился поговорить с ним. Он даже не знал, чего хотел этим добиться. Он точно не разбирался в этом и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Понимать, как работают магнитные поля Земли, и изменять форму железа в крови противников для собственной выгоды было куда проще, чем сидеть здесь, напротив своего внука, в заново отстроенном Особняке Мстителей. 

— Ну, Билли, — Эрик решил нарушить тишину, откинувшись в кожаном кресле — неплохое дополнение, скорее всего, сделанное одним из юных мстителей команды Билли, — о чём таком важном ты хотел мне рассказать? — спросил он. Магнето был само спокойствие: злосчастный алый шлем покрывал его седые волосы, скрывая мысли.

Билли выглядел несколько… взволнованным. Маленькие голубые огоньки вылетали из пальцев, пока он игрался с ними или теребил свой красный плащ. Он покусывал губы и старался не смотреть Эрику в глаза.

Хоть Мастер Магнетизма и не чаял души в своих внуках, маленькие выходки Билли слегка выводили его из себя. Ему пришлось высвободиться из объятий Чарльза этим утром, сказав, что нужно решить семейные дела. Магнето не стыдился того, что был разочарован, узнав, что никакой серьёзной опасности не предвидится, однако он ёрзал словно на иголках, пока сидел в Особняке Мстителей. Между ним и командами бывших и юных мстителей до сих пор были напряжённые отношения.

— Ладно, — попытался начать Билли. Эрик слышал, как он что-то тихо пробурчал себе под нос. — Дедушка, — произнёс он, сделав глубокий вдох. Молодой мститель слегка улыбнулся. Каждый день Магнето был готов благодарить Ванду за таких замечательных внуков, — я… эм… я гей, — признался Виккан. Последнюю часть он произнёс настолько тихо, что фраза вышла почти что беззвучной. 

Но Эрик расслышал всё точно.

Он облегчённо выдохнул. И это всё?

— И ты встречаешься с тем мальчиком-Халклингом, да?

Лицо Билли мгновенно вспыхнуло. 

— Его зовут Тедди, и, да, мы встречаемся.

Эрик ещё немного помолчал, после чего кивнул головой, тем самым дав понять, что он его принимает, и то, что Билли гей, не делает любовь Магнето к нему меньшей, чем любовь к Томми, Ванде или Пьетро.

— Ну, если это всё, то я, пожалуй, пойду, пока Мстители не вернулись назад и не содрали с меня шкуру. Передай своей маме, чтобы она связалась со мной, когда сможет, — сказал он и встал, чтобы уйти, перед этим по-отечески похлопав Билли по спине.

— Дедушка, подожди! — Виккан вскочил с кресла и умоляюще взглянул на Эрика, когда тот обернулся. — Пожалуйста, не говори маме, — попросил он. Эрик посмотрел на него с вопросом в глазах и уже собирался объяснить Билли, что не рассказывать маме — довольно глупая затея, как мальчик продолжил: — Обещаю, что расскажу ей всё сам. Просто не сейчас.

В каком-то смысле Эрик его понял. Конечно, у него не было мамы, когда он понял, что мужские тела его привлекают нисколько не меньше, чем женские, да и он никогда не признавался в том, что был нетрадиционной ориентации, однако это было и так очевидно. Магнето понимал, почему Билли нужно было время, и потому пообещал внуку, что не расскажет Ванде. После чего они попрощались, и Эрик ушёл.

\--

Чарльз встретил его с тёплой чашкой кофе, партией шахмат, так и не законченной с прошлой ночи, и улыбкой, от которой сердце замирало.

— С возвращением. Как дела у Билли? — спросил он, как только Эрик снял свой шлем и отшвырнул его на ближайший стул. Магнето наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Чарльза, и удовлетворённо выдохнул в губы любовника, почувствовав его разум в своём.

— Неплохо, — ответил он, присаживаясь на стул напротив партнёра. — На чём мы остановились?

— Если не ошибаюсь, то сейчас твой ход, друг мой, — сказал Чарльз, кивая Магнето, чтобы тот ходил.

— Он признался мне, — непринуждённо бросил Мастер Магнетизма, почёсывая подбородок, пока размышлял над ходом. — Я не знал, как нужно было отреагировать, что сказать, но вроде всё сделал как нужно. 

_Ты не против, если я?..._

_**Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь войти в мой разум, schatz (пер.нем.: дорогой).** _

Эрик вывел на поверхность своего разума разговор с Билли, чтобы Чарльзу было проще найти нужный момент, одновременно с этим делая ход конём.

— Ты правильно поступил, друг мой, — Чарльз улыбнулся. Это была та самая улыбка, от которой сердце Эрика таяло. Ему стало намного легче теперь, когда он получил подтверждение тому, что был хорошим дедушкой.

——————————————

— Мам, я гей, — Билли выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание, и просиял в ответ на улыбку мамы.

— И я всё ещё люблю тебя, — сказала Ванда, крепко обнимая сына.

— Ого! Это было намного проще, чем я думал. Особенно после того как я рассказал дедушке.

Алая Ведьма отпрянула и внимательно посмотрела на Билли. По её выражению лица можно было понять, что она в недоумении. 

— Ты сначала признался дедушке? — спросила она. Мститель кивнул, после чего выскользнул из объятий матери. — Почему?

Виккан пожал плечами и помахал Тедди, как только увидел его в дверном проёме. 

— Мне показалось, что ему будет проще меня понять. Ну, в плане, не то чтобы он и Профессор Икс сильно пытались скрыть свои отношения, — пояснил он и поцеловал на прощание маму в щёку, после чего ушёл под руку с Тедди.

Ванда в оцепенении замерла посреди коридора, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное сыном. После её лицо исказило отвращение. Она определённо _не_ хотела знать о любовных похождениях своего отца.


End file.
